This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this subproject is to identify the epitope recognized on pancreatic cancer cells that is recognized by the monoclonal antibody #109. This epitope shows specific binding for various adenocarcinomas, including pancreatic cells, and is unreactive to pancreatitis and control tissues. The epitope is sensitive to N-glycanase and is expressed on CEACAM6 uniquely in pancreatic cancer tissues.